Lifesaver
by CBloom2
Summary: Just another little one shot regarding the anniversary of the crash - perhaps a different point of view. Fluffy brothers though.


**So I've had another small idea regarding the anniversary of the crash (I know it's over but...). It's just a fluffy brotherly one shot (you were expecting something else?).**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Usual disclaimer in that I don't own Cal or Ethan or anyone else that you recognise.**

 **Lifesaver**

Dr Caleb Knight sat quietly sipping his glass of wine as he admired the beauty of the lake in front of him and the sun bathing him in a warmth not usually felt at this time of year. October was normally the month where every day seemed to get a little colder than the last - the month when many people reluctantly had to switch on their central heating for the first time...not that he remembered much of the year before...only that it was the month that he had nearly lost his little brother in the crash that had taken the life of Jeff, the popular paramedic, who had got everyone out of there alive, only to make the ulitmate sacrifice of his own life.

He shivered internally as he was transported back to that day, when Charlie had called them all together to explain that there had been an accident involving the doctors and Tess. His stomach began to churn as he recalled the worry and helplessness as he waited for news of his brother, who had been driving. His relief at seeing Ethan finally, although he was obviously in a bad way. His panic when he realised that the younger man needed a lifesaving proceedure performing and the only person who could do it was him - he'd had to operate on his own brother! His thankfulness when it was finished and they knew that he would be alright. He remembered telling Ethan that he loved him...and he did, no more so than that day, when his little brothers life was spared. Then came the awful news about Jeff...

Ethan had spent months feeling guilty about the crash, Jeff's death, everything. It had started to affect his work for a while and he was just getting back on track when the anniversary reared it's ugly head.

Cal glanced to his right, where he was surprised to see his brother sat watching him intently, "Take a picture..."  
"It'll last longer - yes I know! Are you alright?" Ethan asked him, "You seemed to be in a world of your own."

Cal smiled at his brother's concern, "Yes I'm ok, just thinking..."

Ethan frowned, "Now I am worried!" His face dissolving into a smile, "You thinking about anything or anyone in particular?" he asked seriously.

The older brother sighed deeply, "You can probably guess," was all he said.

Ethan swallowed as he nodded his head knowingly, "It's beautiful here," he remarked as he cast his gaze over the lake once more.

"It is. You did good little brother," Cal told him.

He had been more than a little surprised when Ethan had sprung this weekend away on him. He had organised everything himself after making sure that they had the same shifts off. He booked them into a small, cosy hotel, where they had arrived the previous night. As the actual anniversary had been the day before, they had spent a lot of the night before just talking, about the accident, about Jeff. That day they had spent walking along the banks of the lake and around the small town, popping into shops and pubs on the way. Now they were sat in one of the larger pubs, by the lake, having something to eat. Cal had had a fabulous day with his brother, although he probably wouldn't have admitted it, but all the while, the shadow of the accident hung over him, nudging him to remember that he'd nearly lost him.

"Cal...Cal!"

He swung round to face Ethan so quickly that he wondered if his head was still on his shoulders, "Stop thinking about it. I can see it in your face..."

Cal was about to argue, but suddenly felt the argument leave him, "I could've lost you," was all he could force out.

"But you didn't...you saved my life Caleb, literally, I wouldn't be here if not for you," Ethan insisted.

"You suffered so much more though after the accident. I should've been there for you more..." Cal's expression changed to one of regret.

"Cal, you were there for me whenever I needed you, and sometimes when I didn't realise that I needed you. You were and still are a lifesaver, my very own safety net. All those wasted years hating you, trying to stay away from you...and now...thanks to the accident, silly thing to say I know, we are here, together, as it should be."

Cal felt his eyes sting as he listened to his brother's passionate words. Ethan was right though, if it hadn't been for the life changing accident, they wouldn't be where they were now...together.

Ethan jumped to his feet, "Right then, before this turns into some sort of hug fest or something, I'll get some more drinks..." he turned and strode into the pub.

Cal chuckled at his brother's words, then closed his eyes as he listened to the water lapping onto the shore. He felt his shoulders relax slightly and the tension headache that had been threatening for most of the day seemed to have dissipated now. If he was honest with himself, he had worked himself up into a tight knot, watching out for any sign that Ethan was struggling, without giving any thought to the fact that he was struggling with the thoughts and emotions from that day too, but Ethan had. He had realised that Cal had needed a break just as much as he had - he always seemed to know the right thing to do. Goody two shoes! He thought to himself, chuckling out loud at the thought, "Care to share the joke?" his brothers voice chimed.

"Oh nothing...what's this?" Cal asked surprised.

Ethan placed a large silver ice bucket on the table between them and proceeded to pull out a bottle of Champagne.

"Champagne? What's going on? What have you done?" Cal asked while staring at his little brother.

"Nothing is 'going on' as you say. I just thought I'd treat us," The younger doctor told him as he began to open the bottle. As he began to pull on the cork, it flew out of the bottle with a loud 'pop' sound, showering the two young men in bubbles and foam. Cal took the two glasses as Ethan filled them. When they were full, Ethan put the bottle down and took one of the glasses, "I know we did this yesterday but...to Jeff," he said as he raised his glass. Cal raised his also, "To Jeff."

The older man was about to put down his glass when his brother stopped him, "I also want to say a huge thank you to you Cal. Without you, well I wouldn't be here at all. You have been my rock over this past year, with perhaps one exception..."

Cal lowered his head knowing that Ethan was talking about the Taylor debacle, from which he was still smarting if he was honest, "Although the accident was horrific and I'm sure that we'll feel it's effects for some years to come, I'm not sorry that it brought us closer together. To paraphrase, you're my big brother...and I love you!" The last few words almost disappeared as Ethan's voice choked with emotion. Cal could hardly see what he was doing as they clinked their glasses together, his eyes were full. Suddenly, he found his arms full of Ethan, who launched himself at him, extrememly out of character for him, but Cal wasn't about to push him away, not now...not ever!

 **Hope it was alright. Just wanted a little bit of how Cal might be feeling and Ethan being grateful for not only Cal saving his life, but for the fact that it gave them a chance to have a relationship once more.**

 **No more anniversary stuff from me now...might have to be baby fics next!**

 **Til next time xx**


End file.
